


A tale

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: A tale of Toby and Chris.





	A tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustandroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/gifts).



I’m Mikey. My friends call me that anyway. I did time in Oz. Yeah, that was hard.  
Oz is where they send the lowest of the scum, the meanest mofos.  
What I was in for? Manslaughter.  
I was just defending my turf, but whatever. Got five years, parole in two .  
I did the full five cause I got in fights with the homeboys and the Irish.  
Man the Irish had a mean snake for a leader. O’Reily. Wily O’Riley.  
He had a real forked tongue and he was sweet on this doctor. She was a nice piece of ass, I would have done her.  
The best soap opera was Beecher and Keller though. So Beecher was this candyass lawyer who killed a little girl while drunk.  
He had dreamy blue eyes and an ass that wouldn’t quit ya know?  
I would have done him too.  
Keller was a mean one, but he could blow you sideways.  
He had an ass like a Greek god’s.  
He was a cold snake though, but he loved his Beech.  
I did him once.  
Yeah, he was fooling Beech as a favor to Vern. I wouldn’t have done him, mean old Nazi bastard.  
So he kissed Beech in the laundry and fondled him openly while wrestling.  
Then he broke his heart.  
Still he got the boy back and then they fucked during the 2000 lockdown.  
I had a view of their pod and that was hot.  
I changed my underwear a lot.  
Oh right, Beech broke if off and fucked others. Me included. I’m still alive cause Keller doesn’t know. He killed the other three.  
Vern kidnapped Beech’s kids but they were found safe. Phew.  
Then Beech got parole and then Keller broke out, and they ran off.  
I think they are happy.  
Keller would kill me if I told you more. I know, I know. But it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this wish:
> 
> Request 2:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller, plus another canon character  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: "It was a regular Em City soap opera, better than anything on TV."  
> Canon/AU/Either: Canon or Canon-ish  
> Special Requests: The story of Toby and Chris from another character's POV. Feel free to alter canon details (including the story's ending) to fit a narrative. Some humor would be nice, but is not necessary.  
> Story/Art/Either: Story


End file.
